


Surviving isn't Living

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Someone tries to give Charlie advice he doesn't need





	Surviving isn't Living

Charlie felt himself stutter to a stop as the man in front of him said something off handed about the Battle of Hogwarts to whoever the were talking to. The way he said it felt all wrong to his ears. He talked about it like it was nothing but a victory, like no one important had died.

“Earth to Charlie.” Someone else waved a hand in front of his face, an easy grin on their own. “Come on man why are you still at work?”

“Checking on the horntail, the little one with the broken wing.” He knew his voice sounded dead as he spoke and he tried a smile to offset it.

“Surviving isn’t living Charlie, go out and have fun sometimes. Living a little wouldn’t hurt you.” They clapped him on the shoulder, a smile on their face that was meant to be friendly. As though they hadn’t just implied that it was his own fault he still stumbled over his past. “Maybe find a girl, someone to encourage you to leave work occasionally.”

He looked at them for a moment as images rushed through his head. George’s face in the fire telling him he’d opened the shop for the first time since the battle because Ron was there to help him, Ginny sitting on Harry’s lap like she was afraid he might wander off into the woods again, Ron and Hermione’s hands clasped so tight their knuckles were turning white, Percy trying and failing to grin as he talked about going back to the ministry and making a difference this time, and his mother rushing past him fussing about house elves and food the morning before they buried their dead. “Sometimes it is.”

They shook their head as they walked away, a sigh falling from their lips and Charlie just shrugged. He didn’t expect people who hadn’t been in either war to understand, couldn’t expect them to.

He finished his walk to the medical containment area without anyone stopping him. The horntail snorted when she saw him, twisting so her body was between him and her wing.

“Come now little one, I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke quietly as he moved through the gate. His wand, as always, was tucked in an easy to pull pocket as he raised his hands in front of him. “Just need to look at you darling, show me your wing please.”

She snorted again, smoke curled away from her nostrils but no flame followed. Slowly she twisted so he could see the wing tucked against her back in nearly the same lines as the healthy one was.

“That’s a girl, nice and slow now.” He stepped close to her and ran gentle fingers along the splint, careful not to poke anything that would hurt. It had taken too long to convince her he was trying to help to ruin it now. “Looking good darling, shouldn’t be long now.”

As he stepped away she tossed her head, showing off, and he took that as a good sign as well.

“I’ll be back tomorrow lovely.” He smiled gently at her as he closed the gate behind him.

He flew home on a broom, as he did most days, because he still loved the wind in his hair. He tucked the broom in the shed in the yard before heading into the house where Julian was already cooking dinner.

“How’s the horntail doing love?” He called out from the kitchen.

“Wing is healing nicely.” Charlie wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “What’re you making?”

“Boeuf Bourguignon.” Julian pressed his cheek against Charlie’s without looking away from his cooking.

“So stew?” He chuckled, relaxing slowly as Julian’s presence calmed the part of his mind that felt like a new wound every time someone talked about the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Fancy stew.”  He corrected holding the spoon up for Charlie to taste it.

“Fancy stew.” Charlie agreed.

“Alright?”

“The stew or me?”

“Hmm.” Julian thought for a moment before lifting the shoulder Charlie wasn’t resting his head on. “Both, or either.”

“The stew is fantastic, your cooking always is.” Charlie paused for a moment thinking about the day, the last year really. “Today wasn’t fantastic, someone said something flippant about the Battle of Hogwarts and it was one thing to many in a long day. It’s getting better now though.”

“Yeah?” Julian turned slightly so he could look into Charlie’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Charlie shifted so he could press a kiss to Julian’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write and you want to buy me a coffee there's a link on my profile!


End file.
